WindClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the WindClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Northstar: Northstar leaped into the air, her claws slashing against the black feathers of the raven. It cawed when she pulled it out of the air and she finished it off with a swift bite to the neck. "Thank StarClan I caught you, you will be a lovely meal for the kits." AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: The wind is super strong today. Northstar thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is fine but doesn't go overboard. Add what Erin Hunter would add to her books. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Have fun and may StarClan light your path. RP Here Honeystar: '''Honeystar let out a sigh of relief. "You two had me scared for a moment." He smiled down at them "At first when I couldn't find you two, I thought the worse." The Tom nuzzled each of the apprentices "Have your mentors taken you out of the camp yet?" ---- '''Redkit: Waves of pain would pass over the little kit. So, he bit down on his tail harder every time one came. He wouldn’t eat the willow bark, for he was used to herbs drugging him somehow. ---- Lightpaw: Lightpaw padded into the medicine den, looking for Redkit CLOUDFLOOF ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom leapt forward and grabbed Redkit's tail, then his head, and pulled them apart, trying not to get bitten. "Redkit, if you would just EAT THE HERB, you'll get BETTER! I promise it won't do anything bad." 10:43,5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: He let go of his tail with a wail and buried his face his paws. ---- (Btw, there's a tag after Aira's signature because otherwise it makes the font weird) Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sighed. "Redkit, do you want to get better or not?" 11:13, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: Redkit nodded and looked down at the willow powder, and with much hesitation began to eat it. He looked up at Jadeblossom the whole time. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sighed with relief as Redkit finished the powder. "Thank you. Now... just sit QUIETLY. And don't do anything. Well, breath and stuff, but you know what I mean." 11:54, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- LiGhTy: ”Hi Jadeblossom!“ Lighpaw said as she passed into the medicine den ---- Jadeblossom: "Hi," Jadeblossom said. 20:55, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw knew Fernpaw's ceremony would be soon, and she would NOT miss that, so as soon as she left camp she broke into a sprint, haring towards the willow tree by the stream. ---- Redkit: Redkit wiped his tongue with his paw, trying to get the taste of herbs out of his mouth, ---- Hazelfall: '''She padded up to Sprucepaw, ready as ever. "Ready for training?" ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw grinned at Fernpaw, who had raced out of camp after her. Now I don't have to worry about missing her ceremony, she thought, skidding to a stop in front of the willow tree. ---- Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze walked over to Hazelfall and Sprucepaw. "I can come with you, if you want. I think Fernpaw's busy, so you won't miss her ceremony." 10:58, 6 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hazelfall: '''"Sure! Emberpaw would be happy about that." She turned to Sprucepaw. "You may be training with your sibling, but still behave, okay?" She nodded to the apprentice. ---- '''Fernpaw: Fernpaw helped Sagepaw collect the willow bark, wanting to get back quickly. Moonfrost: Moonfrost sat in the sun, washing her pelt. ---- Redkit: Thinking Jetblossom wasn’t watching, Redkit once again began to pick at his bandages, managing to get a good fifth off. ---- ”Redkit!” Lightpaw yelled sternly ---- Redkit: Redkit smushed his face in the ground, removing more of the bandage. “It’s not fair,” he mumbled. ---- “Sagepaw!” Lightpaw yelled. “Redkit’s taking his bandages off!” She shouted, pulling Redkit out of the ground ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom took Redkit from Lightpaw and held him off the ground, making sure he couldn't get any of his bandages off. "Redkit, if you keep doing that you're never going to get better." 10:32, 7 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw has been trotting back to camp with Fernpaw when she heard Lightpaw’s yowl. She sped up until she was running, Fernpaw silently following her. The pair burst into camp and Sagepaw made a beeline for the medicine den, heading for Redkit. ---- Lightpaw bounded up to the two. “He’s managing to get his bandages off” She told Sagepaw ---- Redkit: He’s tried kicking at Jetblossom to make her put him down, increasing the pain in his face. Eventually, the pain became much more of it was before and he had to bit down hard on his tail, he didn’t even stop when he tasted fresh blood. ---- (There are weirdly huge spaces above Avalon's signature in the earlier days and it's bugging me) Jadeblossom: "No, Redkit!" Jadeblossom cried, struggling to restrain the kit. "That will make it worse!" 23:50, 7 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar heard yelling from the Medicine cat den. "Fox dung..." He mumbled before rushing over there. Honeystar skidded into the den only to see blood on Redkit's tail as Jadeblossom tried to restrain him. "Redkit!" Honeystar yelled in anger as he helped the warrior pin down the kit. Piggyxl (talk) 01:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw swiftly snatched a flower from her stores and crushed it under Redkit's nose, holding her breath. The kit went limp, his head lolling back. "That'll keep him unconscious for a little bit," Sagepaw said, fixing Redkit's bandages. ---- “Thank Starclan” Lightpaw muttered. She ran her tail down Sagepaw’s spine as sign of gratitude ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom sat back with a sigh. "Thanks, Sagepaw." 10:32, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (I had an idea, if the people role playing on the other clans RP and everyone here agree, maybe we could all role play a gathering. It'll probably get a little chaotic with all the people, but if we found a way to organize everything, I think it would be enjoyable. Thoughts?) Honeystar: '''The golden Tom sighed with relief. "Thank you Sagepaw, we owe you one." Honeystar then turned to Redkit. "What are we going to do with him? At his rate, he'll any the tail off whoever is assigned as his mentor, and he'll never get his warrior ceremony..." Piggyxl (talk) 13:21, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Cool idea! That might be interesting! Maybe Star can help, she's in all the roleplays I think) '''Jadeblossom: "You're right," Jadeblossom sighed. "I guess we'll have to talk with Shimmerflight and see what she wants to do. But speaking of warrior ceremonies, isn't Fernpaw's going to be soon?" 17:17, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Shimmerflight: Noticing the noise, Shimmerflight went into the medicine den to see Redkit once again asleep. She curled her tail around her kit. ---- Jadeblossom: "Oh, Shimmerflight, hello!" she said. "We were just going to ask you... Honeystar doesn't know about Redkit. Do you think he'll be a good apprentice?" 19:33, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Shimmerflight: Shimmerflight bristled and tightened her tail around her kit. “Oh course he will!” ---- (A Gathering sounds great! And yeah, I am in all the roleplays, so I could have some of my characters think about the Gathering being later that night or something, so anyone on the other roleplays but not this one will see it) Sagepaw: Sagepaw turned from fixing Redkit's bandages. "If his infection stops, he should be, as the infection seems to be the reason for his behavior." Fernpaw: Fernpaw smiled at Moonfrost, sitting outside the medicine den and waiting for Sagepaw. ---- Jadeblossom: "Er, yeah," she quickly agreed. I can see Shimmerflight's one of those queens that thinks her kit is the best thing in the entire world. Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze turned to Hazelfall. "Who d'you think Honeystar will pick to go to the Gathering? It's tomorrow night." 20:18, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sagepaw: Sagepaw started cleaning up the willow bark she'd dropped while crushing the sleep-flower. Fernpaw: Fernpaw wondered if she'd get to go to the Gathering with her warrior name. ---- (Star, should I make a message for the gathering on the roleplay zone's wall?) 11:21, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Yeah) ---- Thread:45821 ---- Fernpaw: Fernpaw was still waiting for Honeystar to announce her warrior ceremony. ---- Honeystar: 'The golden Tom climbed up the tall rock and cleared his throat. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." ''I hope this goes well... ---- '''Fernpaw: Fernpaw felt a kit-like surge of excitement when she heard Honeystar's call, and she walked over and sat beside the tallrock. Moonfrost: Moonfrost turned towards Honeystar, waiting for him to continue. Sagepaw: Sagepaw stopped organizing herbs and padded out of the medicine den, sitting beside her sister. ---- Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze hurried over to the tall rock to listen to Honeystar. ---- Honeystar: "I, Honeystar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar asked, looking down at the apprentice. Piggyxl (talk) 03:09, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw: "I do," Fernpaw said, happiness bursting in her chest. Sagepaw: Sagepaw beamed at her sister, thrilled. ---- Lightpaw ran over to Sagepaw. “Are you proud?” She whispered ---- Darkbreeze: I hope she gets a good warrior name! Darkbreeze thought. 18:47, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hazelfall: 'She beamed at the apprentice, even though she wasn't her own. Hazelfall turned her head to Sprucepaw and whispered, "That's going to be you one day." '''Sprucepaw: ' Sprucepaw's eyes filled with a slight bewilderment, though there was touches of realization and a glow in his face. A warrior....him? Emberpaw had always been the one who shone. 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagepaw: Sagepaw nodded at Lightpaw, her eyes lit with happiness. Moonfrost: Moonfrost watched Fernpaw with a proud feeling spreading through her. ---- (GATHERING HAS STARTED so after fernpaw gets her warrior name we can just fast forward through the next day) ---- (ok) (Where's the Gathering?) Honeystar: "'''Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fernspirit. StarClan honors your compasion and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Piggyxl (talk) 22:43, November 14, 2019 (UTC) (mini time-skip here for Sagepaw's med cat name, it's later that night and Sagepaw just woke up after recieving her name. Also, Starlingfur poofs into non-existance) '''Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze's eyes shone. She smiled happily, remembering the cheers of the StarClan cats. As the other medicine cats stirred around her, she sat up proudly, wanting to get back and tell Fernspirit. Fernspirit: Fernspirit sat in the middle of camp silently, wondering when Sagepaw would get back. She had said she'd get her full medicine cat name, so she might not be Sagepaw anymore. A cold breeze swept through camp and she shivered, envying the other warriors asleep in their nests as she sat doing her vigil. Day 4 Redkit: Redkit woke up to find himself in his mother’s fur, the familiar smell of the nursery around him. He tried to move but he was still clumsy from being drugged. ---- Fernspirit: Fernspirit sat in the middle of camp, Sagebreeze curled up beside her. Medicine cats didn't have to do vigils, so her sister had fallen asleep a while ago. ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar walked around camp, seeing if anyone needed help. ''I should tell the clan soon. It's already past moon high... StarClan must hate me. ''Honeystar thought Piggyxl (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: "Are you okay?" Darkbreeze asked Honeystar, seeing his worried face. 10:41, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: “Not really.” He replied sadly with a sigh “The ceremony was supposed to be held before moon high. But with the Gathering... StarClan must hate me.” ---- Darkbreeze: "I'm sure they understand," Darkbreeze assured him. "You couldn't have possibly done it." 20:03, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar nodded "You're right... Are you ready for the ceremony?" Piggyxl (talk) 02:14, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Dang I wanna give Fernspirit and Sagebreeze a Leafpaw-Squirrelpaw telepathic connection) '''Fernspirit: Fernspirit nudged her sister awake, watching Honeystar pace. Honeystar has his fur in a bunch, she thought to Sagebreeze, wishing her sister could hear her. Sagebreeze: "You woke me up for Honeystar pacing?" Sagebreeze murmured, half asleep. ---- Darkbreeze: "Probably a good idea," Darkbreeze said to Honeystar. "Before any more of the Clan goes to bed." 10:28, 23 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''The Tom nodded and walked up to the tall rock, feeling the cold breeze of Leaf-fall. "All cats awake and old enough to catch their own prey. Gather here for a clan meeting." Piggyxl (talk) 16:33, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Redkit: Redkit rushed out of the nursery to see what was happening, Shimmerflight quickly beside him. The ginger queen immediately turned to lightly scolding him as she licked Redkit’s ears. ---- Hazelfall: 'Hazelfall sat in front of Tallrock, wondering what he wanted. ---- '''Honeystar: "'WindClan, I call you here under Tallrock for a very important reason. As you all know, Falconheart died during the storm, the morning before the Gathering. A new deputy should've been chosen before moon high, which has clearly passed. But after contemplating with a certain warrior, I feel that StarClan would understand. This warrior has maintained and encouraged the rules of the warrior code. She is determined, loyal, compassionate, and a great friend. I say her name so that the ghost of Falconheart May be joyful in StarClan and our ancestors approve of my decision. Darkbreeze, you will be the new deputy of WindClan." (Frostwing said that is why Falconheart died) Piggyxl (talk) 13:58, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze stood and looked up to Honeystar on Tallrock. "I promise to serve as WindClan's deputy for as long as I am able and to keep WindClan strong and safe." 13:18, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sprucepaw and Emberpaw: 'Sprucepaw and Emberpaw clamored below. ''"Darkbreeze is sure to be a good deputy." whispered Emberpaw. ~AiraTheWindWing55 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (So, I'm going to my grandparent's house from tomorrow until Saturday. If needed, Honeystar could catch White Cough or something and stay in his den while Darkbreeze runs the camp while I'm gone.) '''Honeystar: '''The Tom smiled down at Darkbreeze. "I know you will." He said with a grin as he gestured her to sit next to him on the Tallrock. Piggyxl (talk) 16:37, November 25, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze & Fernspirit: The pair cheered, although Sagebreeze was flicking her tail at Fernspirit for trying to get her to sit at the base of the Tallrock, where the medicine cat was supposed to sit. aren't you glad this is the new, very mature medicine cat and warrior? ---- (@Piggyxl ok) (Should we end the day now?) Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze nervously climbed up to the rock next to Honeystar. 21:21, 25 Nov 2019 (UTC) ---- Hazelfall: '''Hazelfall was happy for Darkbreeze. Jealousy nudged the back of her mind, but she didn't want to be a leader. Hazelfall was content on being a strong warrior. ---- '''Honeystar: '''Honeystar smiled at DarkBreeze. "Congratulations." He whispered to her Piggyxl (talk) 14:47, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Darkbreeze: "Thanks," she whispered back. 15:40, 1 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I thought someone else would get picked,” Redkit said under his breath. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom heard Redkit and glared at him. "Don't insult Darkbreeze. But in fact, I'm curious-who did you think would get picked?" 21:57, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: He glared at Jadeblossom while shuffling his paws and muttering under his breath. ---- Jadeblossom: She sighed and turned away. If Redkit didn't want to reply, there wasn't much hope of her finding an answer to her question. 22:14, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I don’t know, okay! I just didn’t think Darkbreeze would get picked!” ---- Jadeblossom: "Why not?" she questioned. 00:12, 3 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: “I dunno,” he said, wanting out of the conversation. ---- Jadeblossom: She decided to drop it, seeing that Redkit didn't have any good reasons for her. Instead, she wandered over to congratulate Darkbreeze, who had just hopped down from the Tallrock. 19:26, 3 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar jumped down the Tallrock and walked up beside DarkBreeze and intertwined her tail around his quickly before walking into the crowd. Piggyxl (talk) 02:46, December 5, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Hazelfall: '''She watched as Honeystar walked through the crowd. ---- '''Darkbreeze: Darkbreeze took a moment to breathe. I'm really the new deputy of WindClan! Jadeblossom's congratulations seemed to come from far away. I'm the deputy. I'm the deputy. 20:04, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Honeystar: 'Honeystar made his way back to his den. ''It's going to be odd to have a new deputy... I can't believe Falconheart is really gone... '' ''Piggyxl (talk) 20:57, December 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze padded towards the medicine den to check on Redkit. Moonfrost: Moonfrost wondered when her kits would come Fernspirit: Fernspirit padded after Sagebreeze, in case Redkit was... difficult again Hazelfall: '''Hazelfall padded toward the warrior's den. ''What a night... ''She thought to herself as she settled down in her nest. ---- (wait i'm confused isn't it the morning? or is it still day 4?) 20:14, 13 Dec. 2019 (UTC) (possibly night/afternoon. Day 4 has been going on for a while now..) (someone changed it to day 5 so it was weird. maybe i'll just change it back to day 4 and we'll say it's like evening or something? -qibli) ---- '''Redkit: Redkit was attempting to avoid Sagebreeze and Fernspirit. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom noticed Fernspirit and Sagebreeze heading towards the medicine den. Is Redkit even in there anymore? Knowing him, he probably snuck out to avoid them. 12:24, 14 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: While trying to avoid Sagebreeze, Redkit stepped on a twig and received a splinter. He began trying to pull it out, but only succeeded in making it go deeper. ---- Sagebreeze: Sagebreeze discovered that Redkit had disappeared. (Is he gone or just hidden somewhere in the den?) ---- (He’s beside the nursery “removing” a splinter -timber) ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom scanned the camp for Redkit. She noticed something suspicious going on at the nursery and padded toward it. 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Honeystar: '''Honeystar layes down in his den and used his claw to sketch out a drawing of his past deputy. "Falconheart..." he said softly "If you're listening from StarClan, please look over DarkBreeze. Protect her and help me stay strong. I know you would've been proud to have her be your deputy when the time came." Piggyxl (talk) 02:02, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Sagebreeze: "I'll check the little spaces in here, can you check the rest of camp?" she asked Fernspirit. Fernspirit: "Yeah," Fernspirit said, internally grumbling about the troublesome kit. Moonfrost: Moonfrost shuffled her paws, already missing warrior duties. She heard a noise outside the nursery and poked her head out, noticing Redkit doing... something. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom snuck back toward Fernspirit, who was padding out of the medicine den. "Redkit's by the nursery," she whispered. 18 Dec. 2019 Hazelfall: ''Finally, peace and quiet. She thought to herself. The day was quite stressful so far, and she just wanted to rest. ---- '''Fernspirit:' "Thanks," Fernspirit said, flicking her tail as she padded towards the nursery. Moonfrost: Moonfrost asked Redkit what he was doing. ---- Jadeblossom: "No problem," Jadeblossom replied. 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Shimmersplash: '''“Congratulations, Darkbreeze!” '''Darkbreeze: "Thanks," Darkbreeze replied, blushing. She was unused to such praise from everybody, neither her apprentice or warrior ceremonies had been brought to the attention of so many cats. 23 Dec. 2019 ---- Honeystar: Honeystar made his way to the edge of the camp before looking over his shoulder. I won’t be gone for long. Just enough time to clear my head. He looked forward and began to sneak out of camp. And if anyone needs anything, DarkBreeze can handle it. Piggyxl (talk) 02:23, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Redkit: Redkit promptly explained that he was simply removing a splinter from his paw as he pushed it in further as an attempt to get it out. ---- Jadeblossom: Overhearing Redkit, Jadeblossom snorted and padded over to the nursery. "Help me hold him down," she whispered to Moonfrost. She took hold of the splinter in Redkit's paw and yanked it hard. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Redkit: Redkit screamed when Jadeblossom yanked his splinter, so he fought back. ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom pulled the splinter all the way out of Redkit's paw and backed away, throwing the splinter into the nursery wall. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Redkit: Redkit proceeded to give Jadeblossom a look that meant “I hate you!” ---- Jadeblossom: Jadeblossom gave him a look that meant "I'm pretty sure you already did, so I don't care." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Hazelfall: '''She heard Redkit's scream and rushed over to the medicine den. "What happened? Is everybody alright?" ---- '''Jadeblossom: "Everything's fine," Jadeblossom soothed Hazelfall. "I just pulled Redkit's splinter out, because he was having trouble with it." 31 Dec. 2019 ---- '''Larksplash: '''Raced across the plain the wind whistling past his ears, He leaped forward propelling himself over the small dip. He swerved around the grass, and froze ears flicking back and forth. He crouched and pounced on a rabbit just before It could get back to its burrow. Picking it up and jogging to where a plum mouse was buried taking them both up in his teeth he streaked back to camp, skidding to a stop at the entrance and padding in. He dropped the rabbit and mouse on the pile and flopped down on the hard packed earth laying his head on his paws and resting. IndigoxFathom 31 Dec. 2019 Category:Role Playing Centers